The Almost Betrayal
by C. Jane Wright
Summary: What  I think  really happened with Hades and Minthe and Persephone. One-shot. Best read after "The Rape of Persephone".


**Makes more sense if you read "The Rape of Persephone" first.**

* * *

><p>Hades rushed through the paths of the Underworld in his manhunt. He could not believe a mere mortal can escape Tartarus. Sisyphus will pay dearly for his cleverness.<p>

He followed the river of sorrows, Cocytus, until he saw long blonde hair a yard ahead of him. A pang of deep arousal hit him but he couldn't understand what Persephone was doing here.

Brow furrowed in confusion, he called out, "Perseph-" until he realized that it wasn't his wife that turned to face him.

"My King," the nymph bowed.

Upon closer inspection, he noted that her hair was a shade too white to be like Persephone's, nose too sharp, her eyes too cold, and her skin lacks the radiance his wife has. But the resemblance is unbelievable. Is it possible that this woman invoked an emotion in him? Something only his wife could previously do?

"Did you see a mortal pass here?" Hades asked.

"No, my King," she lied as her light blue eyes watched him lustfully.

"Who are you?"

"Minthe, a nymph of the Cocytus. If there is _anything_ else you need my King, I am at your service," she said.

To go from a simple Underworld nymph to the King's mistress would be a great promotion for Minthe. He didn't seem completely opposed either since he eyed her closely as well. She would live the life of luxury as a mistress, almost like the Queen herself. All the other gods have many mistresses; it is about time Hades got one.

Taking a few steps closer, Minthe put her hands on his chest and leaned in, "I can tell, my King, that you have some intentions for me. Please Hades, kiss me, touch me. It will feel good, I promise."

At that point, she gave him an ugly smile that harshly contrasted Persephone's. Is it possible for her to have instigated the arousal he felt earlier? Or was it simply the thought of his wife? He couldn't tell. Maybe if he let her kiss him, he would know.

All of a sudden, Minthe's smile fell and she started screaming and thrashing against him. Her skin turned green, her fingers started to change shape, her limbs bending in unnatural ways, and she shrunk. Hades observed with apathy as everything shifted; her lips and screams the last to change. A pungent, almost offending smell rose from the plant that stood in the nymph's place.

He whirled around to see Persephone not too far, arms extended, breathing harshly, face flush, eyes watery. She stomped to him and audibly slapped his face.

She abruptly collapsed but Hades caught her and laid her gently on the ground.

"Are you ill?" he asked with concern.

With eyes barely open and her breathing still harsh, she answered, "Hate is draining. How could you, Hades?"

"I did not do anything with her."

"You were about to. I am not Hera! I will not stand for this! I will talk with Zeus about changing the bargain. It's best I leave-"

"You will not leave me," he heatedly said.

"What was all that talk about you feeling nothing before you saw me? Were they pretty words for a pretty girl? Oh, Hades, how could you?" Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I did not lie. She bore a strong resemblance to you, that I-"

"Don't you dare say you mistook her for me," she wept harder.

"Will you allow me to speak? I wanted to be certain of my own words. I thought she was you before she turned around, yes, and I felt something. I wasn't sure if what I felt was for her or for you. It should have been obvious that the mere thought of you could invoke so strong a feeling but it is you. It has always been you."

"You are sure?"

"Yes."

"Good," and then she fainted dead away.

She woke up to find him crouching on her side of the bed, on level with her, repeatedly kissing her hand.

When he realized she'd awaken, he asked, "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. I know you tell the truth," she warmly replied before she grew firm. "That nymph, though, will be an example of anyone who tries to betray me. She desired notoriety and so she will have it. Her strong smell will be an honor to me and all souls that come with her smell will be looked upon with favor."

"You are my true Queen."

Touching the angry red mark that marred his cheek, she said, "I can't say I'm sorry."

"I was foolish. I should have kept on walking. Of course it can only be you. What were you doing down there anyway?"

"I didn't want you to be too hard on the soul, Sisyphus. After all, I was the one that let him out of Tartarus."

"What?" he jolted upright. "Why? The boy Thanatos could barely get him in there the first time around. Hermes sent me word that he dragged him back shortly before you woke. Why would you let him go?"

"He told me he wanted to make sure his wife gave him a proper burial before spending eternity in Tartarus. I knew he simply wanted to live, but I was feeling more merciful than usual."

"Why is that?"

Eyes twinkling, she said, "Hades, I am with child. Hecate said it was a girl."

For a moment he was quiet until he said, "I have been proven wrong the second time in my long life. Persephone, my Queen, you are no longer the only one that incites emotion in me. Our children do as well."

"Do you plan on more than one?" she asked with a bright smile.

"A minimum of three," he answered as he gave her a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Two for one! I wondered why Hades would randomly be passing this river and thought to merge these two myths in one and sprinkle it with a bit of happiness at the end.


End file.
